Communication systems are well known. Communication systems include both wired communication systems and wireless communication systems. Wired communication systems include the Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN), Wide Area Networks (WANs), Local Area Networks (LANs), and other networks that use wired or optical media for the transmission of data. Wireless communication systems include cellular telephone systems, satellite communication systems, Wireless Local Area Networks (WLANs), Wireless Personal Area Networks (WPANs), and other networks that employ a wireless link between a serviced terminal and a network infrastructure. Of course, many communications are serviced using a combination of wireless communication systems and wired communication systems.
Mobile navigation systems for automotive applications have become quite popular. With these automobile based navigation systems, an optical media is employed to store map information used for navigation purposes, e.g., road information, address information, etc. Such map information is quite voluminous, often requiring many CDs to store. Hand-held Global Positioning System (GPS) terminals have been available for some time and are commonly used. These hand-held GPS terminals typically have minimal storage capacity for maps making them have limited functionally for navigation purposes. Thus, there is a need in the art for techniques for utilizing a wireless terminal with limited storage capabilities for navigational purposes.